


Amy's Got Mail

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her girlfriend came in the e-mail. <span class="small">*ahem*</span></p><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#84): amy/clara: webcam<br/>drabble cycle #11: kinks | table 30A prompt #28: voyeurism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy's Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



It’s not until late at night that Amy gets the chance to sit down with her laptop, a glass of white wine on the coffee table far enough in front of her seat on the couch that she can’t knock it over accidentally, and she smiles giddily when she sees the email alerting her that a new private video has been uploaded for her. 

Amy turns up her laptop’s volume and opens the link to Clara’s webcam page, where she’s greeted by the brunette’s kiss-blowing silhouette in the background of the video player. She undoes enough buttons of her shirt to fondle herself through her bra, and presses play, letting herself grow wetter as she listens to Clara’s sweet voice and sweeter moans.


End file.
